She’s evil, I’m good! A Naruto Story
by ccoolchic1
Summary: This is a Naruto story with me and my friend's OC's.


**She's evil, I'm good, but we're the best of friends!**

_There I was sitting in the trees, and then I heard crying. I went down to see the face when…_

"CHII!" I woke up in shock.

"HUH? WHAT?!" I said shaking my head.

"About time you woke up." I looked up and seen Iruka. I just realized I fell asleep in class… Again. I looked around the room to see people smirking, and giggling. Even Shikamaru was laughing. I looked next to me to see Kiba trying so hard not to laugh.

"Whatever!" I whispered to Kiba. I blushed and went down in my seat.

"As I was saying…" Iruka kept on talking about stuff I already knew. I looked out the window, since I was sitting next to it, and started thinking about my dream. This must be the 10th time I had this dream, but every time I get close to the face BAM! I wake up. It's like the dream is trying to tell me something. Before I could finish my thought. It was time to leave. Everybody got up while Iruka was explaining our homework. I was the last one to get my stuff and was about to be the last one out the door, until Iruka stopped me.

"Chiienn, you stay." I stopped dead in my tracks and sighed.

"What?" I said turning around to face Iruka.

"This is the 3rd time you fell asleep in my class."

"I know." I sighed. "We already went through this and I already told you I can't help it."

"It's not that, which I want to talk about. It's you. Ever since your dad died you haven't been the same."

"That was 8 years ago, and I rather not talk about this."

"I think we should. You've kept it inside you for so long it's probably affecting you." I started getting angry. I did not want to talk about this.

"That's not true. Maybe I've kept it inside cause I don't need to talk about it." My voice started rising and I was about to cry. "If I wanted to talk about it I would have said something, but I don't. So get out of my business and leave me ALONE!" Before he could say anything I left and wiped the tears that happened to come out.

"Wait, Chiienn!" Iruka yelled after me while I was running down the hall. He got back in the classroom and sat down. "What am I going to do?" He rubbed his face. Before I got outside I wiped my tears. When I did go outside Kiba attacked me with a hug out of nowhere. Akamaru even licked me. I laughed and left all that Iruka stuff behind me. I think.

"So did you have that dream again?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, it's the only dream I've been having for 10 days." I said while walking.

"Do you have any idea who it is yet?"

"No, but I do have a feeling it's a girl crying."

"Do you know what the dream means?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because I'm curious."

"You're so lucky you're not a cat cause then you'll be dead." We laughed. I then answered his question

"I think it means I'm going to find someone and I'm going to help them. Least that's what I think." We kept on walking until we got to my house.

"Well this is your house."

"No way?! Like I don't know my own house." I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Bye!" Akamaru licked me and I waved goodbye to Kiba. I walked inside and looked around to see if my mom was home. "Mom?" No answer. Yup! She's not here as usual. I'm already used to this. Ever since dad went away mom had to go on missions which can last forever if I might add. I went into my bedroom and found a note on my bed:

**Chiienn as you know I'm on a mission, but I won't be back for dinner so you're gonna have to help yourself.**

**Love,**

**Your mom**

Well thanks mom. I rolled my eyes at the note. Even if she was here I'm always the one to make us both dinners. I looked for ramen, but there wasn't any.

Oh crap!

I went into mom's bedroom to get some money. I'm going to have to go to ramen hut. I got some money and went to the ramen hut. When I got there guess who I seen? None other than the ramen lover Naruto. I pretended to ignore him though since I didn't want to talk to him. I sat down while I ordered my ramen. It tokes some time for Naruto to notice I was there for the fact he was so busy slurping his ramen. Once he did notice. I already got my ramen, but since I was too busy looking into my ramen thinking about my confusing life. I didn't even touch it. I saw Naruto looking at me like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. I just hope he doesn't talk to me.

"Hey Chii-Chan!" I spoke to soon.

"Hey!" I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"When you want to talk about it you can always tell me." He went back to eating his ramen, but he had a look of sorrow on his face. Then I remembered Naruto is almost like me. His parents are both dead. My dad's dead and my mom is never home.

"Naruto, let's just say I know how you feel." I said. He looked at me and said.

"What?"

"To have no parents." I saw a little bit of shock on his face. "I know I still have a mom, but she's never home so it's like I have no family, but just like you I'm pretty used to it."

"There's one problem you have in that sentence. I'm not used to it." I saw Naruto stare at his ramen with no emotion.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't know. I guess we kind of are alike in some ways." He smiled like what I said didn't affect him, but I can tell he felt something. I faked smiled just like he did.

"Let's eat!" I said. We both ate our ramen really fast then sighed once we both got done. I got up and said goodbye to Naruto.

"Yeah so should I." Naruto got up also.

"Goodbye!" We both said at the same time. He ran home while I walked. As I was walking home it started getting dark. Mom should be home by now. Once I got inside I saw mom's stuff so she's home.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, I'm in my bedroom." I went into her to see her lying down. She didn't look well.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I felt her head and she was not fine,

"Mom you have a fever, you are not fine."

"I'm ok, it's just a cold."

"No mom if you keep going on missions it's going to get worse. You're staying home until you get better."

"Fine! You win! I got some ramen today you can go make me some if you want." I went into the kitchen and made some ramen real quick by using some charka. I brought the ramen into my mom's room.

"Is there anything else you'll like?" I asked.

"No honey. I'm good, thanks." I left and decided to call Kiba.

_Woof… Woof… Woof!_

I was listening to Kiba's funny ring tone. Then he answered.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hi!" I replied.

"So what do you want?"

"Oh, can't a friend call a friend just to say hi?"

"No!"

"Ok you got me, but all I wanted to know was if we go on that mission tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh no reason just making sure."

"You just called me to annoy me. Right?"

"Maybe!" I really just wanted to hear his voice.

"Ha! So what are you up too?"

"Well, mom got back from her mission and now she's sick." I rolled my eyes.

"You sound more like the mom then she is."

"My point exactly." We talked more about random stuff then his mom told him he had to go so we hanged up. Since it was getting late, and I had to get up in the morning. I went to sleep.


End file.
